Finding Her Line
by RosiePosie15
Summary: Emma has lived with the Weasleys all her life, being adopted by them for reasons she does not know. With her Hogwarts letter in tow, she arrives at school wondering about her past while trying to make new friends and not fail her classes.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm back! I'm soooo sorry about never updating my last attempt at Emma, but like I said, I felt that it wasn't as good as I'd officially hoped and lost interest. I hope that by re-writing it'll spark my interest again so that it will spark more readers' interests. I hope you "oldie" readers will like my new Emma as well. **

**(Edited 7/27/14)**

**Chapter One**

**Lonely Eleven**

_"No," a woman said coldly. "I don't want her. Take her away."_

_ "But my dear, she needs a home," a man replied, looking miserable. "A mother and a father. If you give her up, she might never be given to a decent family."_

_ "I don't care! I never wanted a child. I never wanted to be a mother, and he never wanted to be a father either," the woman, who was clearly angry, told the man. "I don't want her. TAKE HER AWAY!"_

I shot straight up from my lumpy bed, panting heavily and drench in cold sweat. It was _that_ nightmare again, the one I've had all my life. Sure, in some nightmares the dialog had been different, but the message was clear. Two parents didn't want their daughter, and that hit close to home, despite my surroundings.

I consulted the tiny alarm clock on my nightstand. It was exactly midnight and thoughts were forming in my mind as I got my heart beating at its normal, un-spooked rate. It was my birthday today, and in thirteen minutes I'd be eleven years old. I should celebrate even though the Weasleys would be taking me to Diagon Alley for a day of shopping as my birthday present (though it's actually for school and everyone is going). I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts!

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a school for young witches and wizards to learn to control and expand their knowledge of spells, enchantments, potions, and the like. You are accepted when you're eleven (though I got my letter a few days ago when I was still ten, but it was close enough) and then you progress through seven years of schooling. Seventeen is the legal adult age in the Wizarding world, where you can perform spells all the time without being put on a trial. Under aged wizards could only use magic at school, lest you put on trial. Performing magic in front of Muggles (non-magical people) is also a big no-no.

I'm so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts! All the Weasleys have told me about the wonderful school of Hogwarts, and it hyped the excitement I held inside. Charlie the Seeker was the popular one, and so he knew the inner workings of the place, Bill told me about the teachers, Percy advised me on all the good study spots in the library, and Fred and George told me a few tricks of the trade about sneaking around at Hogwarts. Hopefully, I'll make friends quickly and never be caught breaking the rules!

Getting up from my bed, I tip-toed over to my closet to slip on my beat up black tennis shoes and to retrieve a light jacket from the bottom of my messy closet. My destination outside would be chilly. Carefully, I made my way over to the door, when a small rustle made me stop in my place. I looked over my shoulder to see Ginny roll over in her bed and begin to snore again.

Ginny Weasley was my very best friend in the whole entire world. She'd be my real sister if I had just been born into the Weasley clan, but I'd settle for being her adopted sister any day (plus I don't think I'd look good as a ginger). Oh, how I would miss her when I went to Hogwarts! I snuck over to her bedside to give her a light kiss on her forehead and pulled her purple blanket up to her shoulders before I continued on my journey outside.

Sneaking out of the house has always been easy for me, despite Mrs. Weasley possessing a sixth sense about her children. I learned from the best—Fred and George. However, their mother caught onto their antics a long time ago, so she keeps a very sharp eye on them. I always try to be a good child so that I can get away with more.

To escape, I simply walked out the back door. Creative, eh? I just had to make sure I shut the door as quietly as I could.

I strolled through the garden, still being as silent as a church mouse so that the gnomes won't hear me. It was actually because of a gnome that I discovered my magical powers; however I never want to use that strange clear-blue force field against anything ever again. It was so…eerie. One second a gnome was trying to bite my legs off then in the next second the mysterious force field poured out of my palms, forming in the shape of a spinning circle which blasted the evil gnome deep into the woods. The woods were my destination today.

The woods have always provided me peace from the lively happenings in the Burrow. My favorite place was a small creek were I loved to wad in during the summer and slide on during the winter (which wasn't always the best idea since I often came home with bruises that Mrs. Weasley would inquire about). Yet, since I was always here alone, the only company I had was my thoughts. I often wondered why I lived with the Weasleys, and not my real parents. Were they drunks? Deadbeats? Deadbeat drunks? Was I an accident and they really didn't want kids (as my latest dream suggested)? Sometimes I reduced myself to tears thinking about all the possibilities.

Finally inside the familiar enclosure of my woods, I let out a sigh. A Hogwarts without Ginny. Was turning eleven really worth being without my greatest friend? Sure, I'd have Ron to drag around (he turned eleven in March) but Ginny doesn't whine about everything. Fred and George would make sure I'd never be lonely, if they didn't embarrass me completely first. Percy is a Prefect, so I'm going to steer clear of him anyway.

At the small creek, I sat on my most loved rock and checked my watch. I'd remain ten years old for only one more minute. So, like many times before, I reminisced on the past decade of my life. Fred and George pulling pranks on me, and then me getting my revenge with relish. Percy—the elder to the twins—lecturing me to stay out of his room when Ginny and I Hide-and-Seek. Charlie giving me Quidditch lessons so he could have some major competition when we kids had our mini matches. Bill—the eldest Weasley child—would always allow me into his impressive library (he got books from friends and old, unused books that the Hogwarts library wouldn't miss) and would always discuss the books I finish in exchange of the use of my hair care products, as he dotes upon his long, red locks as much as he dotes upon Ginny and me. Ron has always been quick to change his mood from liking me to telling me to shove it, yet I knew he loved my presence but he was just too "manly" to show it.

Then there was Ginny, my sister, and my highest confidant. We comforted each other, shared very personal secrets and desires, and confessed our fears. We hardly ever fought with each other, but when we did, we both felt miserable and apologized within an hour of the fight. I couldn't hold a grudge, like I do for Ron, with her.

Oh, memories.

I jumped out of my thought when my watch beeped. It was 12:13. I was finally eleven years old. I leaped off the rock and—with my shoes still on—splashed into the creek and danced in the moon-lit water. Eleven was going to be a new adventure for me, I could tell.

Time has no meaning now, as I was having my own birthday celebration splashing in the cool water. Before I knew it, I yawned. I stepped out of the water, but I didn't want to make the trek back up into the house with my wet shoes. I walked a few feet from the creek was found a long mossy patch by an old oak tree. I laid down, using my jacket as a pillow. I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, having been sung a lullaby from the night sounds.

**Questions? Comments? Reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and please tell me if Ron's mother's name isn't appearing like it did in my last story. I remember that was a problem. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Interesting…**_

"Emma!" a distant voice shouted, cutting through the silent woods. "Emma where are you?"

Ugh…I wish the voice would shut up. I was having a pleasant sleep—no dreams. "Emma!" Another, different voice called.

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

"Emma, come home!"

"EMMA!" a chorus of voices shrieked.

Oh, alright! If it makes the voices happy, I'll leave my comfy sleeping spot. Leisurely, I got up onto my feet and unraveled my wrinkled jacket. I wouldn't need my jacket since the hot and humid summer heat had already made itself known. I consulted my watch—it was only 8:30. Before stepping away from my campsite though, I walked over to the creek to splash cool water on my face to wash away the sleep.

I walked in the direction of the Burrow, but the voices never stopped. They kept getting louder and louder, when I finally could tell who the voices belonged to. It was the Weasleys calling out to me, frantically. Oh, no! I wonder how long they have been calling me. I was out of my bed all night…Ginny must've noticed and alerted the others. I started to sprint to the nearest voice.

"Emma!" Ron called. He was wondering into the forest as I was running out.

"Ron!" I yelled. His hair was mused and he still had sleep in his eyes.

"Emma, there you are!" Ron exclaimed with a huff. "Do you realize that we've been searching all over for you for _ten minutes_? I could still be sleeping."

Ten minutes. Well, I guess it's better than thirty.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ron to make a mountain out of a molehill. "Wow, I'm so sorry to disturb your beauty sleep," I mocked. "You really do need as much of that as possible."

Ron laughed sarcastically. "Don't you realize that mum and dad were very upset when they noticed that you weren't in your bed?" he asked. His tone implied that he was talking to a child. "They were going to bring you breakfast in bed for your birthday. But then Ginny told them that you weren't in your bed. That's when they woke the rest of us up to look for you."

I sent my gaze to the earth, ashamed that I didn't even think about how my family would feel if I wasn't back in bed when they all woke up. "I guess we should go find your mum then."

"You guess right, "Ron muttered. He took my arm and then walked back to the Burrow with me in tow.

I understood the gravity of the situation, I really did, but Ron willingly touching me was such an odd occurrence. I had to make fun of him.

"Aw, Ronnikins!" I gushed. "I never knew that you got over your fear of cooties!" I giggled and pinched his cheek.

"Yuck! Get away from me, you freak." Ron slapped my pinching fingers away and dropped my arm like it was a spider (Ron was deathly afraid of spiders). He resorted to walking in front of me. All the better, I suppose. Haha!

"Oh, Emma!" a shrieking and shrill voice exclaimed. I was enveloped in a hug before I could take another breath. Of course, my hug attacker was Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Emma, we've all been so worried." She squeezed tighter, and then let go, looking at me sternly. "Now, young lady, where have you been?"

I gulped. Mrs. Weasley can really make one sweat from nervousness when she gives her famous mad face. "I'm so sorry," I said sincerely. "I just wanted to have a peaceful walk before the excitement of the day." Well, at least the desire of peace was partially true.

She studied me, but then her face softened. "It's quite alright, dear. I'm just glad that you're home safe." She hugged me again. As happy as she was to see me, I knew she was calculating her chances of catching me in the act of sneaking out of the house. I had to be more careful.

"Oy, there she is!" Fred called to his twin. "I've found her!"

"Actually I think Ron beat you to it," I said. I reached for Ron's hand, who automatically tugged his away.

"So?" George challenged. Ginny, Percy, and Mr. Weasley appeared from various spots around the yard, having been alerted by Fred's loud cry of finding me. Ginny was the first to reach me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Don't you _ever_ go running off like that on your own again, Emma!" Ginny told me sternly. She was a Mrs. Weasley in the making. "It scared me this morning when your bed was empty."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," I apologized again, giving her another hug.

"Good to have you back, Emma," Mr. Weasley said after Ginny and I broke our embrace. He, too, gave me a hug. Ugh. As much as a hug is nice, it wears out its welcome quickly when you've had about a hundred of them within a few minutes. I was immensely glad when Percy only smiled good-heartedly at me as my welcome home.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I suppose I should get breakfast on the table. Big day ahead of us! Come and help me please, Arthur." And with that and another hug from Mrs. Weasley, the couple grasped hands (much to the boys' disgust) and made their way back to the house.

"We should all be washing up for breakfast," Percy advised.

"Oh, but yes of course we will, Your Majesty!" George mocked, bowing low to Percy. Percy rolled his eyes, looking boring and highly not amused.

"But, George! Percy is not a king," Red quickly quipped. "He's merely a Prefect!" The two howled with laughter while Percy quickly stalked away. Ron, Ginny, and I joined in on the laughter as well.

"I still can't believe he was made Prefect," Ron moaned after we were done laughing. "He's going to ruin my first year at Hogwarts." Percy, a fifth year, was declared a Perfect for Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. This means that he has an even bigger excuse to scold Ron and me, yet he has a powerful weapon to threaten us with…detention.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot, little brother," Fred said. "He'll be too preoccupied making sure we don't 'accidently' blow up the school to notice what sort of mischief you two get into."

"I hope so," I said. "I plan on having as much fun as I can at Hogwarts. I don't need Percy getting in my way."

"You're not going to have too much fun without me though, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not!"

George smiled. "But don't worry little Em, Fred and I will unsure that you have plenty of fun." The twins exchanged knowing glances.

"Define fun," I commanded. Fred fidgeted and checked his watch.

"No time," Fred said. "I need to wash my hands; I find them quite dirty from looking for you in the barn." He fidgeted with his soot covered hands. Somehow, I knew the twins weren't truly looking for me in the barn.

"Why would I be hiding in the barn?" I asked impatiently. He still never defined his method of fun as it applies to me at Hogwarts. Yet, Fred and George skipped off towards the house.

"Never mind them," Ginny giggled. "We really should clean up. And Emmy…you smell like you've been outside all night. Take a shower." She winked.

"Wow…thanks Ginny," I commented, taking up her arm as we laughed at her joke and strolled back to the house.

"Girls…" I heard Ron mutter from behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_The Key_

At the conclusion of Mrs. Weasley's scrumptious breakfast, the Burrow was alive with activity as everyone prepared for a day in Diagon Alley. It took nearly an hour to corral all eight of us into the living room and around the small fireplace.

"Alright, Weasleys," Mr. Weasley said. "We've all traveled by Flew Powder before. However, I would like to remind all of you to speak clearly when you say 'Diagon Alley'." He cleared his throat and looked at every one of his children to make sure we comprehended this information. "Now, dear, if you'll go first," Mr. Weasley told his wife, handing her the flower pot that contained the Flew Powder. She promptly scooped some up in her fist, walked into the fireplace, and vanished in a puff of green smoke after she spoke her destination.

"Percy, you next," Mr. Weasley directed. After Percy was gone, the twins went.

Just as Ron started to step up to the flower pot, I announced, "I'm next!" and rushed in front of him. I quickly grabbed a handful of the Powder and poofed myself to Diagon Alley. I winked at an annoyed Ron as I disappeared into the green smoke.

Flew Powder travel isn't exactly fun. One travels through many fireplaces to reach the destination, and not all of them are clean. The air is hot and stuffy and hard to breathe in, and sometimes embers are flying with you. It is truly and uncomfortable experience, but its quick.

"Never fear, for the great Emma is here!" Fred exclaimed, while giving a bow. I rolled my eyes.

"You're silly," I told him.

"Always."

We were standing in a tiny square connected to the Alley where ten fireplaces were housed for quick travel. Shopkeepers were annoyed by people constantly popping in and out of their fireplaces, so they petitioned the Minister himself to let them build this cobblestoned square. Obviously, they won. The square was beautifully designed to resemble the rest of Diagon Alley, yet the ornate glass dome covering the square, the trellises with roses climbing on them, and the decorative fireplaces added a touch of class that the rest of the area did not have.

Finally, the rest of the Weasley arrived. Ron punched my arm for taking his place in line.

"Ok, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said once we were all accounted for. "Emma, Ginny, and Ron, you will come with me. Percy, Fred and George, go with your father. We'll meet back here at three." The two groups immediately split up and went their separate ways. I don't know where the all-male group planned on going first, but my group was heading to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"I'm so excited for you and Ron!" Ginny gushed as we swam our way through the sea of shoppers. I noticed a lot of young kids around my age out and about, which meant they had to be my fellow classmates. I recognized a few kids that I've known from different family events hosted by the Ministry for all Ministry employee's families, yet none that I knew well enough to call a friend.

"I'm excited too! I wonder if the stories that Fred and George tell me are true," I laughed, already having a feeling that there wasn't an underground Quidditch field.

Ginny giggled with me, but then turned serious. "I don't want either of you to leave though. I'll be all alone."

I sighed, "You'll still have your parents around. And I'll be back at Christmas! It'll fly by."

"It won't make up for the days in between when you won't be home though. Our room will be so empty." Her voice was solemn. It made me guilty for being excited.

"Ginny, I promise you that it won't be so bad," I soothed. "Like I said, the time when Christmas break comes will be here so soon. You probably won't even have time to notice that I'm gone! I vow to write you every week."

She huffed, but then smiled. "I suppose you're right. At least I won't have to listen to your obnoxious snoring anymore."

I gasped in mock horror. "I do _not_ snore!"

"Yes you do," Ron chimed. "I can hear it from my room."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but then Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Come now you two, behave! You can rip each other up tomorrow during your Quidditch match."

Ron grinned. "I almost forgot about that! Emma, you're going down."

"Not on your life! Besides, you have Percy on your team," I stated.

"I almost feel bad for you, Ron," Ginny added, "He's actually afraid of the Quaffle. You'll lose automatically."

"Not if George hits Emma again!" Ron said. That hit knocked me off my broom, sending me straight to the ground from 20 feet in the air. I sprained my ankle, and was able to guilt George into being my slave for a week. Mrs. Weasley also grounded him for a month.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Mrs. Weasley warned as we got to the steps of the bank. She reached into her purse to pull out two gleaming objects. "Alright Ginny, you can have our key." She then put the golden key into an excited Ginny's hand. The Weasley key had a silver, fierce looking lion in the middle of the handle which was surrounded by gold. An inscription engraved the neck of the key, saying, 'Always faithful to my friends.'

"Really mum?" Ginny asked. It was exciting for her to be held responsible for giving the goblin inside of the bank her family's key. It was a Weasley family tradition as a sign of their children growing up.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're proving to be so grown up!"

"Oh, thank you mum!" Ginny hugged her.

"But I'm older than her!" Ron whined.

"That doesn't make you grown up, now does it?" his mom snapped. She then handed me my key. My key was smaller compared to the Weasleys, yet in my own selfish opinion is was more beautiful. It was pure gold with a lily flower as the handle. Mr. Weasley once told me that my biological mother designed it.

My biological mother…the one that abandoned me when I was only a one year old. Who knows where my biological father was too! I don't know what happened to them. I don't know why I suddenly had no parents because no one tells me these things. Yet, somehow I made my way into the Weasley household, where they adopted me and raised me among their already full family (Ginny was born 11 days after my arrival). Unfortunately, they kept my full first name, so my entire name read Emmalyn Lily Weasley. What a mouthful.

Even though the Weasleys are the only family that I've ever known, I have still never called them mum and dad, even when I was little. It never felt right to me. Yes, I loved them as my parents, but I could never bring myself to it. I can see that it pains them when I call them by a formal name, especially since I can easily call the boys and Ginny my siblings. I'm sure it makes me seem like an estranged house guest rather than an adopted daughter.

But.

I.

Just.

Can't.

"Oh, how sweet," a slick voice said from the cobblestoned street. We all turned to see the Malfoy family glaring at us, with Lucius Malfoy as the speaker. "Handing out keys to vaults that have no money inside them. How hopeful."

The air between our two families boiled with hatred (and hot July sun, but that was beside the point). The Malfoys were privileged, pure blood snobs who hated anyone who wasn't them. They particularly hated the Weasleys since they liked more than just pure blooded wizards and even Muggles, and the Weasleys are pure blooded (I had no idea what I was). The Malfoys considered this to be treasonous. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy both worked at the Ministry of Magic, and had a long standing rivalry.

The Malfoy family consisted of three slimy people. Of course Mr. Malfoy, his wife, Narcissa, and their awful son, Draco. All of them were skinny and tall (except Draco, for he was my age and hadn't had a growth spurt went). They all also had hair that looked like it was greased into place. I met Draco for the first time at one of the Ministry's family events, where he tried to make fun of Ginny. I stopped that by pushing him into the punch bowl, and ever since I think the Malfoys have almost hated me more than they hated the rest of the Weasleys. Currently, they all peered down their noses at us.

I could tell that Mrs. Weasley was brewing to say something mean to Mr. Malfoy, but she would never want to create a scene in public. "Good day to you Lucius, Narcissa. Will your son be attending Hogwarts this year?"

A glaring Mrs. Malfoy replied with, "Yes, my little Draco will be going to Hogwarts this year." Draco frowned at his mother. "I assume these three will be going too?"

"Oh no, not Ginny. She's a year too young yet. Only Ron and Emma will be going this year." Mrs. Weasley pointed at us, and I decided to take a note from her book and smiled slightly at the Malfoys.

"So, Emmalyn, are you excited to meet new people this year?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

My eyebrows furrowed together. Why does he care about if I meet new people? What's more, how did he know my awful full name? "Yes, I am," I replied shortly. "And I prefer Emma, if you don't mind."

"I'm sure you will meet many interesting people, Emma."

I didn't know how to respond to that. What a creep he was! Thankfully, I didn't really have to say anything as Mrs. Weasley twittered, "Alright, well we better be off to see our vaults. Good day!" And with that and without another backward glance, she whisked us up the bank's steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I just wanted to thank you all for receiving my story so well. I've had the idea of this story for FIVE years. I did have another Emma Potter story that reached 33 chapters about three years ago here on FanFiction, but it was poorly written and things started to not match with the world that J.K. Rowling beautifully crafted. I just couldn't work with it any longer, so I deleted the whole thing and started over. So really, this is Emma Potter version 2.0. I hope to update regularly and do the Harry Potter world justice. I really hope you all enjoy my fanfiction!

Also, I hate to be THAT author, but I would love it if you guys could review. It means a lot to me if I could read your reactions and thoughts about my story. I always love feedback! Now, without further ado…

**Chapter Four**

_**Crazy Carts**_

My mind was reeling from our encounter with the Malfoys. Mr. Malfoy seemed too interested in the subject of my meeting new people this year. _Interesting people._ Of course I was excited to meet my fellow Hogwarts students; I wanted to make new friends. However, Mr. Malfoy had too much of an emphasis about this. It made my skin crawl.

We filed inside the grand door of the bank and found ourselves in a lobby area.

"Well, that was strange," Ron commented.

"Don't worry about them, my little Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. Ron made a face of disgust and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

We shifted to our left to enter the next set of doors that led to the main hall. There was a scripture engraved on these doors that I couldn't help but read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_ For those who take, but do not earn,_

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_ So if you seek beneath our floors_

_ A treasure that was never yours,_

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ Of finding more than treasure there._

Chilling. Remind me to never steal from Gringotts.

Gringotts was indeed a magnificent structure. It appealed to the eye with its high, decorated ceilings, the rich, marble walls, and the elegantly designed stone floor. However, it was also imposing with the huge counters that engulfed the room. Mean looking goblins sat behind these counters.

A few goblins eyed us with disgust after we entered the main bank hall. However, they motored on with counting their galleons, sickles, and Knuts. At the end of the aisle of which we walked stood a high counter with a specifically fierce looking goblin.

"I wonder what would happen if one of the goblins were to lose a galleon, say by accidentally dropping it on the floor," I asked Ron.

He pondered this thought for a moment, then replied with, "They'd probably gut the place. It would drive them into madness if they didn't find it." We both quietly giggled, only to be pinched by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hush you two, or you'll be scrubbing my kitchen floor when we get home!" She whispered harshly. Ginny smiled at our misfortune.

We finally reached the counter, where the ugly goblin leaned forward to better look at us through his be speckled, beady eyes.

"We wish to access the Weasley vault today," Mrs. Weasley commanded. "And Emmalyn's as well."

The goblin grimaced (and I as well; I hated my full name), showing crooked and jagged teeth. "Your keys?" Ginny and I delicately placed our keys onto the counter, which was quite high to reach. The goblin then regarded the two keys closely. "This vault has already been opened once today," the goblin said, gesturing to my key.

I blinked in surprise. "How, sir? I am the only one who possesses a key. I must have been robbed!"

The goblin rolled his eyes, "No, you certainly have not been robbed. The person who accessed your vault also had a key. It was legitimate." My brows furrowed as the goblin handed Ginny and I our keys back. This did not make sense.

Before anything else could be said, Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Thank you for clearing that up, Bogrod," she said, a little flustered. "But we would really like to go to our vaults now."

Bogrod sneered at her, but waved his hand forward, summoning another goblin over. This goblin was introduced to us to Griphook, who would be taking us to our vaults.

"This way, please," Griphook motioned with one long finger to follow him to the door that would take us to the carts. These carts were an awful way of transportation! They zip around so quickly that it makes all of the organs in one's body flip to places where they shouldn't be.

"Um, I think that I'll just wait here," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll be fine." With an uneasy smile, she walked towards the exit. Great, if she, one of the strongest women I knew, couldn't even ride in the cart, how could any of us?

Griphook led us innocent children through the elegant door that the cart was waiting behind. Through the door was a large cavern with vaults and tracks strewn everywhere. It was dark and grey. If I ever had an intention of robbing this place, I would be extra intimidated at this point. "Please, step inside the cart," Griphook commanded, standing to the side and holding his hand to the cart. "Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times."

Ginny, Ron, and I looked at each other with uncertainty. Who was to plop into the cart first?

"Ginny, you're the youngest, get in first," Ron said, pushing her a little forward.

Ginny stepped back quickly, pinching Ron. "You jerk! By that same logic, you're the only male here. Be a gentleman."

I glanced at Griphook while they were bickering. He looked weary, and annoyed. I almost felt bad for him.

"Oh, I'll go," I announced. "We're wasting time."

"We were hoping you'd say that," Ginny said. Griphook look relieved.

I stepped into the cart, and gave it a little jiggle. The tracks wobbled a little bit too much for my likely. I squealed, then quickly sat down. This thing better not break and send us plunging to our doom. "It's perfect," I said.

"Don't be such a baby," Ron teased, climbing in.

"May I remind you that I got in first, Mr. Man?" I replied as Ginny settled in beside me.

"Oh, don't act so high and might-YYYYY!" As Ron spoke, the cart blasted off into the dark abyss. I was thankful that I was born with a strong constitution, otherwise Mrs. Weasley's breakfast would have splattered all over the cart. The cart moved with such crisp action that every twist and turn moved the organs inside my body. We all braced our feet to the floor. Ginny held tight on my arm, and Ron's face was green.

At last, the cart slowed as we neared the Weasley vault. Griphook descended from his seat behind us and grabbed the lantern. I leaped from the cart to the cobblestoned sidewalk and exhaled. Land, sweet, still land! I helped Ginny out of the cart and left Ron to help himself. He wobbled once he stumbled to the ground.

"Vault 312," Griphook said. "Key please?" Ginny obediently handed her the key to her family vault, and the goblin opened it. We all stepped inside. There was only a small stack of galleons, a few sickles, and one knut.

"What should we take?" Ginny asked. "Mum never said how much to bring back."

"Well, I only have to buy books, and I know Percy does too," Ron said. "Fred and George refuse to get books."

"Maybe just a few galleons and sickles?" I offered, hoping to make the process go faster. "Besides, I can give you money from my vault if you need more."

"You know mum would never let you," Ginny said.

"Which is ridiculous," I muttered.

"Just grab something and let's go," Ron whined. "That goblin is looking impatient." Ginny quickly grabbed what I suggested, and we left the vault.

"Onto my vault please," I informed the goblin.

"Of course," he replied, a little gruffly, and back on the cart we went.

This time, there was a dramatic plunge right when we started moving. I held onto the side of the cart for fear of falling out of my seat. This time, I just closed my eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

When our cart came to a halting stop, I opened my eyes. We were in front of my vault.

"Vault 687," Griphook announced after we scrambled out of the cart. "Key please."

I handed over the key. "So, someone was in here earlier today?"

"Yes, miss," the goblin replied, shoving the key into the lock and turning it.

"Who?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss other clients." He pushed the door open.

"But they were in my vault!" I exclaimed. "Why won't you tell me?" My only answer from the goblin was the turn of his head. I sighed. Why wasn't I allowed to know who was in MY vault? Who was taking my money? I glared at the goblin as I entered my vault.

Unlike the Weasleys' bare vault, my vault was fat with coins. Piles of galleons, sickles, and Knuts littered every inch of the ground and rose like skyscrapers. The room glowed from the lantern light reflected off of the coins. I almost felt ashamed of letting Ron and Ginny see all of my money, when they had none. Yet, it wasn't as if it was my fault I had it. I wonder where it all came from.

"How much do you think I'd need?" I asked. I have taken money from my vault before, but mostly just to buy Christmas presents for everyone. I've never needed it for such an important cause as school.

"Well, you need everything new, right?" Ginny inquired. "I would say to take a lot."

"Or you could use Charlie's old wand, so you won't have to buy a new one," Ron chimed. "That could save you money."

"Silly Ronnikins," I gushed, "Charlie's wand is just for you!"

He pinched me, and said, "Whatever makes your broom fly, pea brain. I'm just letting you know."

I'm sure, Ron. I decided on taking a generous amount from a tall pile of each of the coin types. It's probably far more than what I needed, but it was better to be safe, rather than sorry. Besides, I never knew when I'll need to pay off one of the twins to leave me alone or prank someone for me.

As I turned to exit, I noticed a whole section of coins that had been knocked down in a messy pile. Never in my memory has my vault been messy like this. I always had the goblins keep the neat piles for me. The only explanation for this was that whoever was in my vault earlier knocked it over.

"I'm sorry to bring this up again," I started, "But I must know who entered my vault. They left it a mess!"

The goblin sighed. "I assure you that the young man who entered your vault had legitimate business, and a key. I will clean up your vault after you leave." He motioned for me to leave, and against my own will, my legs moved towards the exit and back on the cart, where Ron and Ginny already sat. Ginny grabbed my hand, and then the cart shot off.

Until we were back in the sunlight outside of Gringotts, I didn't say a word. I was lost in thought about who could have been in my vault. Griphook confirmed that he was a young male. Was he around my age? And how had he come across a key? How did he fool the goblins into thinking that he had legitimate business in my vault? Surely, I must be getting pranked. Mrs. Weasley spotted us, and looked at me with concern.

"Emmy, dear, why do you seem so worried?" she wondered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoever was in my vault today took money," I told her. "Griphook said it was a young man who had a key."

A look of alarm flashed across her eyes, but she disguised it quickly. Did she think I was broken into as well?

"I'm sure it is all fine," she said quickly. "But I'll go back in and talk to Griphook about it. Ginny, give me half of what you took, so I can give it to your father after I am done in the bank." After the transaction was completed, she continued. "Now, you three run and get school supplies. Remember we are meeting at 3!" And with that, she hurried into the bank.

"I wonder what's gotten into mum," Ginny said, perplexed by this alarmed manner of her mother.

"Someone obviously broke into my vault, Ginny," I said gravely. "A clever thief for sure."

"But he had a key."

"I'm the only one who is supposed to have a key.

"Ah…well I guess I know it's a problem," Ginny mumbled.

Ron snorted, "Finally." We hit him on either shoulder.

"Don't get sassy," I warned him. "Now, let's go to Madam Malkin's first."

"Mum said that I was getting Percy's old robes."

"I know that Ronald!" I huffed. "But I need new robes since I'm the oldest girl."

Ron mumbled a 'lucky' underneath his breath as we began to walk through the crowd. We were walking past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when suddenly a huge brown figure went backing down the steps, knocking Ron over.

"Ho there!" the figure said, turning around. This guy was huge! He was larger than the doorway in both height and width, with a spectacularly bushy beard and hair to match it. He was dressed in simple earth toned clothes, and a large brown coat. "Sorry 'bout that! Lemme give ya a hand!" He boomed, as he reached a massive hand down to pull a gaping Ron up. "There ya are. Are ya alright?"

Ron blinked a moment, then answered. "Y-yes."

"Good," the man said, then glanced over to where Ginny and I were standing with open mouths. Who was this enormous man?

"You look a little familiar.." the man started, looking at me.

"Um," I said unintelligently.

"Nevermind that," the giant man said, as if he had spoken wrongly. "Have a good day!" He then made his way down the street.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I hope we don't encounter anything that large at Hogwarts."

**I tried to do a quick Google search about the number of the Weasley vault, but I could never find a number. Yet, according to the Harry Potter Lexicon, the Weasley vault would be closer to the surface than the Potter vault, hence my use of a smaller number. If the Weasley vault does have a known number, please inform me! **

** Did you all enjoy the little part with the not so little man? **** I also promise you all that the next chapter will be the last Diagon Alley chapter. There's a little scene that I want to happen in the robe shop! Hopefully you all won't be disappointed!**

** PLEASE review! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello all! Sorry for the ridiculously long haitus. Blame college life. Laziness. Writer's block. Me. Anyway, my goal is to actually update regularly and finish this story!**

** As always, I own nothing except for my plot and Emma. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

_**Gossip**_

Once inside the quiet and luxurious shop that is Madam Malkin's, Ron darted to the waiting room, where other men sat in wait of their respected female shoppers. Ron tapped at his watch, making sure I knew of how precious his time was. I winked in response. He can have a long nap.

Ginny and I skipped off into the girls' section of the robe shop. We studied the racks of robes hanging before our eyes. You would not believe the different styles of robe one could wear! There was thick material for winter, thin for summer, deep pockets or no pockets at all, hoods, custom or regular clasps, and a series of so many features for a single robe. Plus, they were all self-ironing and repaired themselves! We perused all the possible options until Madam Malkin came out to take my measurements.

Madam Malkin was a short woman with a stout body. Yet despite her physique, her presence commanded the very soul to behave. It was as if she was an intimidating Dowager Countess. I stood up as straight as I could as she circles around me, studying every inch of my body. I glanced at Ginny, who had disappeared to Ron's side once Madam Malkin came over. What if she found some body deformation that I didn't know about, and didn't want me to wear her fine robes?

"Miss Weasley," she began, clicking her nail on the tip of her tape measure, "you seem to have the most elegant proportions. The only other time I remember someone having your body type was sometime in the early 1970's…hm." She looked at me again, eyes curious, and then waved her hands. "Oh well. I'll give your measurements to my assistant, Philip, and he will help you pick out your robes for school."

She called over Philip, a handsome man of about 20, and gave him her instructions. "Miss Weasley, I hope you have a fantastic first year at Hogwarts," Madam Malkin said before zipping off to help a girl with very bushy hair who seemed to be around my age. If that girl was in my house, I'll have to show her how to tame her mane.

It took Philip and me only five minutes to pick my robes. He turned out to be a great help, and such fun to shop with. He knew all the latest gossip about the Weird Sisters, my favorite band. "Did you know that Merton Graves just cheated on his wife with a veela?" Philip asked while I debated between different winter fabrics.

"No!" I exclaimed, stunned. Merton Graves and his wife were the star power couple.

"Yes! And do go with the silk lined wool. It won't itch, and it'll keep you warm," he replied, and promptly took the robe from my hand. After that, I picked out a lighter robe for warmer days, and a robe good for the fall and spring days that were in between. All of my robes had hoods, minus the summer robe, fancy clasps, and pockets. Philip also helped me pick out a standard Hogwarts uniform. "You'll get your house tie and colors after the sorting," he told me.

While checking out, two older ladies chatted behind me. One of the ladies was dressed atrociously in a green dress with a matching vulture hat, a fox fur scarf and a huge red handbag. I grimaced at her. Doesn't she own a mirror? She looked frightening. There was a round faced boy hiding behind her skirts. He was probably afraid of the vulture on her hat.

"The boy should be a student at Hogwarts this year," the scary lady said. Her voice sounded proud, and how I imagine high society types sound. "It has been ten years, and the boy was one when it happened."

"He's nearly the same age as your Neville, right?" the other, more attractively dressed, woman asked. I was glad that Philip was taking a long time to fold and bag my clothes so that I could continue to eavesdrop on their conversation. Ginny and Ron were holding a staring contest.

"My grandson was born a few hours earlier, on July 30," the first lady said, glancing at the boy next to her.

"You know," started the second lady in a more hushed tone. "I heard Harry had a twin sister. Yet, I don't believe she was ever recovered from the wreckage. Some say she died with her parents."

"Everyone has a different story about the sister, Grace," the first lady scoffed. "But I know she once existed—I remember reading about her and Harry in the birth announcements in the Daily Prophet. They were listed under Neville."

Philip finally came around with my bags, and I handed him some coins. I wanted to keep listening; I was riveted. I have heard of the legend of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the darkest wizard of our age. He was the only person to ever survive the evil wizard (even his parents died). After this, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vanished. It was a great day when the rest of the world found out, so I'm told. I was only one at the time.

"Well, I suppose the mystery will be solved if she shows up at Hogwarts," Grace commented.

Philip gave my proper change back and said, "Have a fabulous year!" I thanked him for his help, and started for the door. Ginny and Ron followed me out. My mind reeled with the gossip those ladies were dishing. I wondered who the girl was, and if she would indeed show up at Hogwarts.

After that, the rest of the shopping day went by in a blur. Ron and Ginny and I made sure to steer clear of the large hairy man so that no member of our party would have to be tumbled to the ground again.

"We only have a half hour to go until we have to leave," Ron said. "Don't you have to get your wand?"

"Yes, I do!" I exclaimed. "I nearly forgot!"

"How can you forget about buying your wand? At least you can buy your own wand," he grumbled. Ron had to use Charlie's old wand as his own.

"I told you that I can buy you a new wand, Ron."

"I know…but mum wouldn't be pleased if you did."

I sighed. "True."

We were making our way back down the street to get to Ollivander's Wand Shop. The rush of the shopping day was winding to an end which made the alley easier to travel. Once we got to the wand shop, Ron said, "I'll just wait outside. You two go in." He was eyeing a bench nearby.

"Actually, I think that Emma has it covered. It is her wand!" Ginny said, also eyeing the bench. I chuckled.

"Ok, you lazy bunch," I said, "Go rest. I don't think this should take long." With that, I went inside.

The door closed behind me, with a little bell ringing as it did. I was very impressed with the ancient shop. A long desk stretched the length of the room, with many messy piles of papers and wand boxes. Behind it were rows of shelves nearly touching the ceiling, all stacked with wand boxes. I wondered if the shop keeper, Mr. Ollivander, ever got lost within his own shop. I wondered if he was lost now, since it has been a few moments since I stepped in.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" a voice exclaimed from behind a shelf, before the old, yet energetic, figure of Mr. Ollivander emerged. "I was wondering when you would turn up."

I gave a wry smile, trying to ignore the fact that he was clearly expecting me particularly. "Well, here I am," I said. "I am very excited to find my wand."

He nodded his head. "Yes, as all first years are!" He went to the desk and rummaged in a drawer for a minute before producing a tape measure. "Let's get your measurements then." He beckoned me to come to him. "Which arm will you use as your wand arm?"

"My left," I replied, and held out my left arm so he could take measurements. The length of the wand usually corresponded to how long your wand arm was, and how tall you were as well. After completing his measurements, he asked me a few personality questions before clasping his hands together and mumbled about where he should begin to find my wand.

"Ah!" he mumbled. "I will be right back, Miss Weasley." He dashed off into the stacks, leaving me to sit and wonder about my wand.

As the saying goes, the wand choses the wizard, which is actually terribly correct, or so I've been told. When the twins went to get their wands, they had to try many different wands before the right ones worked for them. They described the feeling of holding the right wand as being in love and prancing through a daisy filled meadow. Perhaps I should stop remembering the crazy things they tell me.

Before I got impatient, Mr. Ollivander was back with an arm load of wand boxes. He selected a box and unwrapped it, handing the wand inside to me. "11 inches, ash with unicorn hair, and reasonably supple." Holding it in my hands felt funny, and I changed my grip. "Give it a wave now, Miss Weasley."

I did as he commanded and flicked the wand, which promptly exploded a glass vial on the desk. "Sorry!" I quickly apologized, handing the wand back to the shopkeeper.

He smiled at me and rummaged through his pile of boxes. "It is no matter. We now know that was not the wand for you." He handed me another wand. "But maybe this? 12 inches, birch with phoenix feather, brittle." I waved it, and the old chandelier above me rocked violently back and forth. I gulped and set the failed wand down.

"Ah, don't worry!" Mr. Ollivander twittered, seeing the concern grow on my face. "That old thing has faced much worse from new wands! Let's try this one…"

Yet, that wand didn't chose me either, nor did the two other after that. I was beginning to think that none of the wands wanted me, just like my biological parents. "What if I never find one?" I whined after the sixth wand, a beautiful 11 inch wand made of holly and phoenix feather, failed as well, after almost seeming like the one (at least, it began to spread warmth through my heart before it knocked down a whole shelf).

Mr. Ollivander actually looked disappointed when that one didn't work and scanned his pile again. "Miss Weasley, there is a wand in my shop that is destined for you. I promise it. Don't be discouraged. I'll be right back." He went back into the shelves.

Wouldn't it be funny if my destined wand was on the shelf I just knocked over, and now laid broken? I scoffed to myself. That would just be my luck.

I glanced over at the old grandfather clock to my left. Fifteen minutes have passed since I entered the shop. Ginny and Ron must be growing impatient, and we were all running out of time before we had to meet the others to go home. Finding a wand shouldn't be this ridiculously difficult. Nor should it leave me questioning my magical abilities. What if none of these wands like me because I don't have enough magic to sustain use them? What if I am a Squib, and they don't want to waste their time on me?

I am, however, apparently very good at jumping to crazy conclusions.

Before my mind could race off to more wild theories, Mr. Ollivander was back with one last box. "Alright, Miss Weasley. Let's have another go, shall we?" he smiled brightly as we unwrapped the box. "Remember, don't be discouraged." He handed me the wand.

I looked at him tiredly, and accepted the wand from him. The instant I gripped it, warmth spread through my whole body, as if love was simply radiating from my heart. The room appeared golden and wind rustled my hair, as if like on a crisp, autumn day. I knew instantly this wand chose me. I beamed. "This is the one!"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "Indeed, it looks like it is. This one is twelve and a half inches, ebony with dragon heartstrings, slightly springy. Perfect for combative spells and Transfiguration."

I raised my eyebrow at the last bit of information. "That should be useful, maybe."

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "You might never know when defensive spells can come in handy, Miss Weasley. Or even Transfiguration for that matter." He studied me again. "I remember selling a wand to a boy long ago whose wand also had an affinity for Transfiguration. In fact, he gave me the very same look you are giving me now when I told him."

"Well, it isn't every day that you are told you might have an advantage in certain areas," I suggested, because that is certainly how I felt.

"Indeed, Miss Weasley," Mr. Ollivander said. "But you should always use your advantage wisely."

** There you have it! Emma's wand is actually the wand I got from Pottermore (where I have also been sorted into Slytherin). A lot of wand information that is in this chapter is actually from J.K. Rowling's notes on the website. 10 points to whoever notices a certain famous wand description, and for whoever realizes what boy Mr. Ollivander is talking about. **

**Please review! I solemnly swear to not go on haitus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**To Each His Own Apple**_

The night after we arrived home from Diagon Alley was not a night of family bonding, organizing for school, or relaxation. No. This night was all about planning battle strategies, as our much anticipated Quidditch match was creeping up the next day.

Team One (otherwise referred to as the Dream Team) consisted of Fred, Ginny, and myself. Ron, Percy, and George made up the unfortunate Team Two. They wouldn't be so bad if Percy just got his head in the game, and stopped trying to fly away from our Quaffle (which was actually an apple, since a real Quaffle would attract too much attention if it somehow landed near a Muggle). Team Two wasn't so bad when Bill and Charlie were still here, since Charlie's Quidditch skill made up for Percy's lack of one.

Fred gathered Ginny and I in the barn. We knew it was safe to meet here since there was absolutely no way that Percy would ever step foot in our dirty, dingy barn (What if, heaven forbid, he got a little bit of mud on him?). Our barn isn't used for farm equipment or animals, although we did have a chicken coop. It stored Mr. Weasley's collection of Muggle items, of which he was fascinated with. We were sitting on a few Muggle appliances. I think I was sitting on a 'mycrovewave'.

"Guys," Fred said, before Ginny cut him off.

"Ladies," she corrected, looking mighty.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ladies. Whatever. Keep that up and you're back to being banned from playing with us." Ginny's lips tightened, but she remained silent. Before this summer, she was never permitted to play Quidditch with the boys and me. I was only allowed because I promised to do all of Fred's chores for an entire summer a couple years ago. I was desperate to play.

"I think our main goal is to make sure George never touches the Quaffle," Fred continued. "He will stick Ron as Keeper, most likely, and use Percy as a human shield."

"Maybe we should knock George off his broom?" I suggested. We'll see how he would like it.

Fred considered this a moment. "No, we better not. Then it would be too easy."

"Nothing wrong with that," I countered.

Ginny huffed. "So do you even have a plan?" she asked, pointing a finger at Fred. "Because, really. This should be easy."

Fred paused again, then nodded. "Well…true. As long as we keep George away from the Quaffle, we should dominate!"

"As if that was ever an issue?" I asked.

Fred grinned. "Never."

"Are you going to pull any pranks while we play?" I inquired, pointedly. "It's never any fun when someone explodes." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Me? Pull pranks?" Fred exclaimed, aghast. "That's absurd."

I scoffed. "Seriously. I want a clean match tomorrow. Besides, let's not rub our victory in their faces by performing silly pranks."

He bowed to me, saying in his most holier-than-thou voice, "I vow to uphold your conditions, your grandness."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Let's see how long your vow lasts."

At high noon, both teams set out for the orchard, broomsticks slung over our shoulders. Ginny and I were laughing at the patch of hair that was sticking up on the back of a sleepy Ron's head, Fred and George were bragging to each other about all the pranks they had up their sleeves, and Percy looked like he was going to hurl. It was really only because Mrs. Weasley nagged him about having even teams that he was playing. Otherwise, I think he would rather be studying for his O.W.L. exams.

"Alright," Fred said, picking an apple off of one of the trees once we made it to the center of the orchard. "We all know what to do. First team to 50 points wins! Remember that only scoring through the two apple trees at either end of the orchard will get you points."

"Tell them what the winning team will receive today, Fred," George said.

"Ah, yes! The winning team will receive the game Quaffle!" Fred exclaimed, brandishing the apple high in the air. "We hear it is very nutritious."

"We don't actually have to eat it if we win, do we?" Percy asked, his face was scrunched and looked disgusted. "It'll be battered when we are done."

"Oh Percy," Ginny said. "You won't have to worry about that." She gave him her kindest smile. He actually seemed relieved.

"You know what?" George said, stepping up to Ginny. "How about this. If you win, we will take over all of your de-gnoming duties until we head back to Hogwarts. The other way around if we win."

"Now hold on a moment," Percy said. "We shouldn't gamble our chores."

"Oh now Sir Prefect!" Fred exclaimed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We are just setting the conditions! No gambling!"

"None at all!" George added. "Unless you want to take on all of our chores anyway."

"We know how much you love more responsibility!" Fred said.

Percy grimaced. "Fine."

"Can we please just get on with the match?" I grumbled. "I accept the new wager." I pulled my broom off of my shoulder and held it near my hip.

"Yes, the eleven year old is right," George said. I glared at him. "Everyone ready?" We immediately got on our brooms and launched into the air, hovering about 25 feet up with the teams facing off. Ginny and Ron flew down to their respective team's goal.

Now, how we play Quidditch is not how it normally works. Typically, there are seven players to a team. There is one Keeper (who Ginny and Ron are imitating) who guards three large hoops, fifty feet in the air. Three Chasers (who the rest of us are imitating) race up and down the Quidditch field with the Quaffle and try to throw it in one of the hoops for ten points. Two Bludgers roam the field and knock players off their brooms. To combat them, there are two Beaters who wield heavy clubs that can hit the Bludgers in a new direction to save their teammates from harm. Fred and George were actually Gryffindor House's Beaters at Hogwarts. Finally, there is a Seeker who scans the field for the tiny, golden snitch that grants 150 points, and usually a team win.

Obviously, since we don't have full Quidditch capabilities at the Burrow, we made due and improvised.

"Let the match…" Fred said drawing out each word. He poised the apple in his hand, ready to throw it up into the air. "BEGIN!"

I ascended as quickly as I could on my Cleansweep Three to retrieve the apple before George, who saw me move up and followed my lead. Fred dashed over to try to block him, while Percy nervously twitched around beside George.

Sweeping under George's waving hands, I sped off towards Ron. Seeing me coming, he positioned himself evenly in front of the goal opening. I looked behind me to see where George was. He was missing from my view. Where was he?

"Hello sis," I heard a chuckling voice say. "I'll just be taking this!" George snatched the apple from my hand before I could even react and did a quick about-face and went off in the opposite direction. Ron's shoulders relaxed.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You have to watch that, Emma!" Fred yelled while closing in on his twin. They had already made it more than halfway to Ginny.

I tried to kick my broom to go faster, but the old and temperamental thing went its normal, moderate pace. I would not make it to the other end of the field in time.

Fred and George were flitting around each other. Fred wasn't succeeding in his attempts to knock the apple from his twin's hand, and Ginny looked fierce as she anticipated George's throw. Percy stayed right behind George, who was only ten feet away from the goal. He chucked the apple towards the goal, with Ginny chasing after it…

He scored! The apple flew through Ginny's out stretched hands.

"Ten points for me!" George exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. Fred frowned.

"Come on Ginny!" I pleaded to her once she returned to her post after fetching the apple. "Don't let this be the rest of the game. You have this!" She nodded to me.

"I know," she said.

I flew out to block Percy (haha) from trying to catch the apple from Ginny. Fred and George were already wrestling each other to be in front.

"Isn't this over yet?" Percy asked painfully from behind me. He wasn't even fighting to block my view.

"This isn't over until we win," I hissed back at him.

Ginny abruptly tossed the apple to me, and I took off towards Ron. Fred had been pushed behind George at the last second, so he was able to move to me before George could turn around. On his Cleansweep Five, he easily caught up. I threw the apple to him, and we immediately zig-zagged to throw George off. We continued this pattern until reaching Ron, who seemed to have just woken up from a nap. I had the apple in my possession.

I came to the goal at an angle. It was now or never! I feigned throwing the apple down, and tossed it up just as George tried to wrench it from my grasp…

Ron missed the apple! 10 points to Dream Team! Fred and I hit fists, then got into position.

The rest of the match went in the same manner, and then, somehow, the score was tied 40-40. The other team had never done that well! George was definitely on his A game, and even Ron managed to block a couple of our shots.

The afternoon sun was beating heavily down as Ginny weighed her decision about how she was going to throw the apple. I now blocked George, who was fighting even harder to be in catching range. We were all itching to go. Even Ron had flown halfway up the field to try to help George in any way, and Percy actually seemed interested now.

Staring at me, Ginny pitched the apple to Fred. Just then, Percy sneezed violently. The event made Percy go flying in a circle, knocking Fred to the side. I gasped, and went to fly over to catch the apple when it hit on Percy's still moving broom. The effect forced the apple to vault back towards Ginny, who didn't realize it was moving towards her. The apple sailed gracefully through the goal.

Match point to Percy. They won. The most disadvantaged team to ever grace our orchard won. They won because Percy _sneezed._

For a moment we were all silent, stunned at what just transpired. Percy fixed his glasses, looking bewildered. Then all hell broke loose.

"Bloody hell we won!" Ron bellowed, flying towards Percy. George hooted and hollered, and went over to Percy and hit him on the back.

"I knew you couldn't be a total disappointment as a brother!" he said with a brilliant smile.

Fred, Ginny, and I flew near each other, jaws still wide open. Even Fred didn't have a witty comment. Percy sneezed and won the match for his team! What was the world coming to?

After a few more moments of celebrating, the other team looked at us. I expected George to be the spokesperson, but it was actually Percy who spoke.

"Well, Ginny," he said. "It looks like I actually did have the right to worry about winning."

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I figured it was a fun break from the main plot. Who knew Percy could be such a Quidditch hero? **

** Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Hello readers! In case you haven't noticed, I did change the title and part of the summary. I think that my new title, Finding Her Line, inspires a little more intrigue than the old, lackluster title. Hopefully you all understand why I did change it, and to that particular one. Out with the old, in with the new!**

** In that vein, this weekend I will be moving into my new apartment! Then nearly right after that craziness dies down, sorority recruitment will start along with school. It'll be a very busy two weeks for me, but I do promise timely updates! I will try to keep up with my weekly updates, but don't be discouraged if it turns into two or three weeks before I update again. Unfortunately, school does come before writing fan fiction. **

**Chapter Seven**

_**Evil Em**_

I could not contain my excitement. Tomorrow was the day that I would finally be going to Hogwarts! It also meant that I could stop degnoming the garden every three days to keep the gnome population in check, in accordance to that stupid Quidditch wager. So really, I was more excited to go to Hogwarts than I had ever thought.

All of the older Weasleys have told me so much about Hogwarts! Although I hardly wanted to listen to Percy, and knew not to trust everything Fred and George told me, I mostly relied on what my eldest Weasley brothers had to say. Charlie had the most impressive career there in my opinion, as he was both the star Gryffindor Seeker and team captain, but also a prefect (How I wish Percy was already gone! Charlie was way more laid back than Percy). He had told me about all of his great Quidditch moves, and I wished first years could play for their house's team so I could try them all out. Being the Seeker could not be that difficult. Bill was also prefect, but he also rose to be Head Boy and managed to receive twelve O. , much to his parents' pleasure. He was way smarter than Percy ever claimed to be, but he also didn't have his wand stuck up his butt like Percy. Out of all of them, Bill was my favorite brother. Ginny also liked him best. Plus, he doted on us more so than the others.

In a recent letter, Bill, who's been in Egypt for ages for work, told me that I should try to keep my head down as much as possible in classes I did not like. He knew I was too much like the twins to keep my mouth shut around people I didn't enjoy. Plus, he said, it would gain me more favor with the professors and I would earn more house points for my skills and level-headedness. Between everyone's advice and first hand wisdom, I felt confident that I would be able to hold my head high in the halls and classrooms without much difficulty.

Still, I was nervous about a few things. What if I really did not excel in my classes? What if I failed them because it just so happened that I couldn't do magic? To prepare myself mentally for my classes, I read thoroughly through all of my textbooks, something Ron teased me endlessly about. In doing so, at least I had insight at what we would be learning. I had a head start. The second thing I was nervous about was making new friends. Sure, I knew a few other kids my age from various Ministry sponsored events and from spontaneous occurrences, but really other than the Weasleys, I didn't have anyone I could call a solid friend. What if I was so awkward that I couldn't speak to anyone? What if no one found me interesting or funny? What if Ron ended up having more of a social life than me?

The last thing that was really eating away at me was about my future Hogwarts house. All the Weasleys were in Gryffindor, which was the house that valued bravery and courage. It was stereotypically considered to be the best house, if you asked certain people. But, there were also three other houses one could be placed in. Ravenclaw took in students with brilliant minds and liked to learn. Hufflepuff found the kids who were loyal and kind. Their brand was usually seen as meek and boring. Lastly, there was Slytherin, which valued cunning and ambition, and pure blood status. Slytherin was known to produce evil witches and wizards, the most recognizable of which was Who-Know-Who. A fear that I held was that I would be placed in Slytherin and eventually turn bad. However, I did not even know my blood status, so that might even take me out of the running if I was less than half-blooded.

Currently, the Burrow was taking host to an end of summer feast, in honor of the five of us who would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day. Our dining table was heavy with a turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans, a lovely fruit salad, and cheesecake for dessert. Conversation mostly consisted of Hogwarts.

"Emma," Mr. Weasley said, drawing me out of my thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet all through dinner."

All eyes turned to me. I smiled timidly. "Oh, I'm just thinking about Hogwarts…and what house I will be in."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a glance. "Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "The Sorting Hat will make sure you go to the house you belong in."

That didn't really calm my nerves. "But what if it thinks I need to be in Slytherin? What if I turn evil? You're all in Gryffindor, but what if I am not sorted there?"

"Don't be worried about that!" she exclaimed. "Whatever house you end up in, it won't make us love you any less."

Well, that bit did make me feel warm and fuzzy. No matter what, I knew that my family would love me unconditionally.

"Yeah Em," Fred said, "We will always love you, even if you do end up being evil."

"We'll just have to lock you up in the attic with the ghoul to make sure you don't go on any killing sprees," George chimed in.

I laughed. "Thanks for your support."

"Now Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, looking sternly at the boy to my right who took just bit off a big gob of turkey. "Are you all packed? You know we never have much time in the morning."

"I've go' mos' of it!" he said between the food in his mouth.

"Ronald! Close your mouth when you're eating!" his mother reprimanded him.

He swallowed. "But you asked me a question!"

"That doesn't mean you had to answer with a full mouth. Honestly, what will your peers think at school?"

"Hopefully that he isn't related to us," George offered from behind his pile of mashed potatoes.

I couldn't help but chuckle, even though Mrs. Weasley didn't find it funny. "Good luck with that. I'm sure there aren't many students with the Weasley red hair. I'm the only one who could get away with disclaiming him." My dark hair was not even close to the same color of the Weasleys' flaming red locks.

"Sure," Fred challenged. "Until they call out your name during the Sorting Ceremony. Then, everyone will know that you're one of us."

"Even though you're the freak of the family," George replied. "I mean look at that mess of dark hair."

"Nothing like our luscious red hair…"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley roared. "Eat your carrots."

Fred and George shared a triumphant look, then went back to tending their plates. Percy was the first to speak again.

"So, do you reckon Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts?" he asked.

There was a pause before a nervous Mr. Weasley replied. The kids didn't really have an opinion, but were interested in this topic. After all, baby Harry Potter vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even Ginny stopped chasing her carrots around her nearly empty plate to tune in. "Well, I suppose if he got his letter he should be," Mr. Weasley answered.

"He would be of age to attend, right?" I asked. "I overheard two ladies in Madam Malkin's talking about it. He was one when it happened, so he would be eleven now."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Um, there was also something else that those ladies were discussing," I said. "They said that he had a sister, yet no one had ever found her body in the wreckage."

"That is a very popular theory," Percy said in that important manner of his. "I've heard it many times."

"Is it true?" I asked, turning back to Mr. Weasley. "Did he have a sister?"

Mr. Weasley looked unnaturally flustered at such an easy question. The only other time I have seen him act this way at a question was when Ginny asked where babies came from when she was four.

"Well?" I prodded.

"The Ministry never had an official statement about the…sister," Mr. Weasley stated. "After the…well…you know what happened. After that, only the bodies of his parents were found, officially."

"What about unofficially?" Ginny asked. "What do you think dad?"

"He thinks you should finish off those carrots and get the rest of your chores done," Mrs. Weasley cut in. She stared down Ginny until her taken-aback daughter picked up her fork again and stabbed a carrot. After that, the conversation flipped to Mr. Weasley's report of how Charlie was doing in Romania, where he worked with dragons. That dinner conversation definitely ranked within the Top 10 Wackiest Weasley Dinner Topics.

* * *

Up in my room later that night, I finished packing all of my things for school, leaving out only the clothes I would wear the next day.

From her bed, Ginny looked mournful. "I don't want you to leave me tomorrow," she finally whispered sadly. She had watched me pack without uttering a single syllable.

I looked at her dejectedly, my heart heavy. "I know, and I'm sorry," I said, moving to sit beside her. "And really, I do feel guilty about leaving you. We've always had each other, and I can't imagine not being able to just talk to you whenever we want, to gossip, to plot nefarious revenge plans upon any one of the guys…" We both giggled. "But Ginny, this is something I have to do! Something you will get to do next year. You know I have to go off to Hogwarts."

She signed. "Emma, I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like this any better."

I smiled. "Well, suck it up sister. Besides, I heard you talking to Percy the other day about moving your collection of Holyhead Harpies action figures onto _my_ nightstand, and spreading out your clothes in _our _closet."

"Well…there are some perks to having my own room," she replied meekly.

I rolled my eyes. "Hopefully no one snores in my dormitory as loud as you do."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed, pushing me off her bed. "You're the one who snores."

I stood up, rubbing my tailbone. "Thanks for pushing me. I'll have a bruise on my bum for a week."

"Serves you right for saying such an atrocious thing."

"I think this whole weepy thing you're doing is an act," I stated. "You won't really miss me."

"Then you'd be right. Gosh, it was exhausting to try to make you believe I would."

We suddenly burst into laughter at how seriously we took the conversation. I was rolling on the ground and she was keeled over on her bed.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, storming into the room and scaring the giggles out of us. "You'll wake up half of England! Get to bed! We have a long morning ahead of us." She slammed the door shut.

Ginny and I looked at each other and let out a few more chuckles before climbing under the covers of our respective beds.

"You do know that I will really miss you, right?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I know that I won't have anyone like you at Hogwarts. It'll be a lonely year without you."

The silence pierced the room, each of us in our own heads. Yes, I did not believe that I would find anyone at Hogwarts that I could confide so easily in. I couldn't imagine myself having a stronger bond with anyone else than I do with her. I tried to put off these feelings of 'losing' Ginny for so long, that I hated that they were finally becoming a reality.

"Well, goodnight," I said, flipping over to get comfy.

"Goodnight" Ginny replied. I could hear her also shuffling in her bed. "Goodnight family freak."

"Goodnight red head."

Goodnight sister.

* * *

** We are nearly to Hogwarts people! YAY! I wish I could feel this excited when I think about going back to Muggle school. **

** If you feel sad for Ginny, please review. **

** If you feel like Mr. Weasley should have spilled the beans about Emma, please review.**

** If you love, or hate, the new story title, please review.**

** If you are as good as a finder as a Hufflepuff is, please review.**

** If you don't know what that is a reference of, please review.**

** If you made it this far, please review. **

** If you are human, please review.**

** Basically, I would very much appreciate if someone reviewed. I LOVE feedback. I love to hear what my readers are thinking about this story. Plus, reading your comments make you readers seem real, not just numbers. **

** Please review!**


End file.
